Harm
by Adelost
Summary: Seeing Bubbles and where she went wasn't enough. I couldn't call out her name enough; she couldn't and wouldn't forgive me. If only I'd never been distracted… (Rated M for not really detailed rape scenes, just safety, and mentions of suicide). I guess you could say mild PPG x RRB, but mainly Boomer x Bubbles.


Buttercup's POV

_My eyes trail along the footsteps left in the grass, the leaves scattered on the muddy ground. I catch breath in my chest, clutching my stomach. Only then do I find it okay to call out, glancing around me. Two howls reply to me, but there is still no sight of another one of them._

_I pick myself up, muttering under my breath. I forgot why I was here. All I had to do was clear my head, despite being a simple task; I was incapable of doing so._

_I keep trying; racking my brain for thoughts, scanning through ideas of what could possibly have led me to such a place._

_It all makes sense._

_~Flashback~_

_"It's time we took matters into our own hands; you know what they're like." Blossom tells me, her chin raised. I can't respond to her without the guilt moving through my throat, a lump too large to swallow._

_"Yes." I lick my lips, hoping that the three letter word hasn't caused too much harm already. "S-She won't be okay if we tempt fate." I was right, but I didn't want to be. All I had ever wanted was to play a game, but I forgot that my childish abilities were gone for good; all they ever had done was hurt others._

_"Well, the evidence we've been given points to the idea that they're staying in the forest. I don't know why, but we'll find out." Blossom says._

_"We're only two, currently."_

_"Hence the idea of getting Bubbles back…?"_

_"What if they capture us?"_

_"They won't."_

_Somehow, that's enough to convince me. I nod at the door._

_That was the first mistake, what separated us._

_~End of flashback~_

_I follow the trail of footsteps, taking twists and turns until I reach two tall trees. I grip the note in one hand, shifting to the right. I can hear crying, and I begin to approach, fists clenched, whilst calling out Bubbles' name._

Bubbles' POV

_He had my wrist in his hand. Tears splashed down my cheek, but Buttercup wasn't here. The smile on his face was twisted, psychotic. I felt like I knew where this was going._

_Slapping at his face with my free hand, I pushed him away, rolling on the floor, reaching a tree. My body propped up against the tree, whilst he rubbed his face, glaring. "No need for that. It wouldn't hurt." I ignore him, pressing my body against the tree._

_That's when I can hear Buttercup, and I know she was truly sorry. Her voice rings through the forest, gathering the attention of Butch, a small smile, just as twisted, flicking onto his face. Boomer nods at him, Butch floating away._

_This leaves me alone with Boomer. He produces a rope from his pocket, attaching it to me and tying me to the tree. "You fell into the trap." He says, calmly, yet coldly. I fix my eyes onto him, giving him a menacing stare._

_Buttercup had brought this upon me; the three brothers had smartly targeted us all; they had studied us carefully. He removes his belt, and I squeak, knowing what is to come. On his belt, there is a shredded version of Octi, a spider crawling up his arm, and a cute little stuffed toy torn into pieces._

_I look away, unable to handle the view coming my way. He approaches me, holding the spider in my face. I squeal, trying to move away, squirming in the rope. Boomer knows how to tie a knot, that's for sure._

Blossom's POV

_"Look, Brick, I'm just… not that into you, alright?" I tell him, arms crossed. He lazily slouches against a tree, blocking my way._

_"You don't understand; Blossom, because you're just a teen. Just call me in a few years, when you learn about the birds and the…"_

_"Stop it, just let me past." I say, my tone becoming sterner. He cackles, tilting until he covers the whole path._

_"I don't think you want to go past." He says, walking away from the tree, cupping my chin. I fade slightly, the colour draining from my face, but I haven't got the strength to pull his hand off my face._

_Brick knows what he's doing. He gently presses his lips against mine, but I'm too perplexed._

_Did he really just… like me?_

_What about cooties? I thought he was still immature…_

_I stagger back, tumbling to the floor, breaking the kiss. Brick smirks, moving closer._

_…Oh no._

_Seconds later, his body is pressed against mine, locked in a loving embrace. I knew it would happen, but I hadn't expected an attack like this. It mushes my insides – everything stops, I can't remember that I was supposed to be looking for Bubbles._

_What disappoints me is how I was distracted._

_The gleam in his eyes changes from warm to cold, his body starting to crush me, glistening silver in the air, his hands raised. Something penetrates me, washing me out cold._

Buttercup's POV

_Of course, the raven haired male lazily perches on a wooden stump, I stay still, thinking of random things to say that could convince him to get out of my sight._

_I take a deep breath, at the same time as responsibility._

_"W…Where is Bubbles?" I ask, my arms folded, voice wobbling slightly._

_"Bubbles? Remind me who she was again, Buttercup?" He says, his smirk filling his whole face. I can't take it. I move forward, gripping him by the neck of his shirt._

_"WHERE IS SHE?" I demand, ripping into his shirt._

_"Ah, now I didn't know you liked my six-pack. I've got to say, I've always wanted to see underneath your shirt." He says, his voice low, masculine, and generally seductive._

_Stop…_

_"What is your problem?" I ask, loosening my grip on his shirt. He smiles, pulling it off, revealing a toned body, a perfect one. I'd always wanted to have a body like that… a perfect one._

_"Your turn." He says, clawing at my shirt. I laugh, pushing him away. I don't know why I laughed, I just suddenly realised it was probably not a joke._

_"Don't touch it." I snap._

_"Don't be a buzzkill." He says, laughing, his hands reaching my shirt. Slowly, he unbuttons it, letting it slide down. I don't slap his hands away, I just watch him do it. He looks at my black bra, the smirk widening._

Bubbles' POV

_His hands tightened around my waist, his hands moving up to my shoulders. He roughly brushes away my shirt, pushing it down. The straps are at my shoulders, getting closer to falling off. I try to look away, but my eyes are fixated on him._

_"Y-You need to stop. My sisters will be here soon, didn't you hear Butt-"_

_"We had it all planned out."_

_"W-What…?"_

_"Haven't you realised?" His gaze locks onto mine; that is when I see his blood stained eyes and the red finally mixing into the white of his eyes._

_He's gone insane._

_"It's all HIM's fault." He growls, grabbing the shredded Octi, tossing the teddy into the tree beside me. Boomer speeds up, grabbing the spider and dropping it on me. He cackles; I could hear the insanity in his laugh._

_"Eek." I squeak, following the spider with my eyes. He smirks again, pulling it off and placing it back into his belt. "Just do it, Boomer. Kill me already." I tell him, snapping my eyes shut. The torture was still going on. His laugh is above anything in the forest._

_Minutes pass, but Boomer remains silent and distant, not even considering untying me from the tree._

Buttercup's POV

_"Enough is enough." I mutter, stomping past. The smile slides off Butch's face, as he floats after me._

_"You don't want or need to go past." He tells me, crossing his arms._

_"Get out of my way." I say, teeth clenched._

_He stays still._

_I zip towards him in a flash of green light, my fist ramming into his gut._

_He's picked up by the shirt, spun around and tossed into a tree. The breath was knocked out of him, completely, but he sits by the tree, wheezing. I float past, winking at him, before disappearing into the trees._

_"BUBBLES!" I call out, moving this way and that, but there's no response. "I-I'm sorry." I call out again, my voice cracking slightly. I wince, rubbing my throat._

_"Wait…"_

_Oh my goodness… this was all planned. What did Brick do to Blossom?_

_…I'm an idiot._

_Butch had been experimented on. I could tell by his eyes and lack of strength… his hormones were raging and it just wasn't normal…_

_…Not for puberty, anyway._

_I weave between the trees, throwing myself into one. The tree is dented by the impact, bark falling away slowly._

_I carefully move to the left slightly, closing an eye. Through the hole in the tree, I spot rope._

_That was all I needed to know. Within seconds, the tree is gone and not blocking my way._

_With a flash of green light, I fly towards the tree, spotting a blue and black shirt lying by a tree._

_…Uh oh._

_Suddenly, the world spins and I drop to the floor, slumping against the tree. There's a gleam of silver, a hand raised in the air and a quiet, muffled laugh._

Bubbles' POV

_I could see the black hair just by the tree, lurking nearby. Why wasn't she moving?_

_My eyes follow her in horror, as she falls, slumped against the tree._

_Boomer is close, dancing on his feet and shuffling. He seems uncomfortable, until he finally just walks towards me._

_"I-I've been given orders." He whispers. "I'm not sorry, either." His whisper is louder, clearer and more psychotic. He unties me, quickly pinning me to the ground, a hand over my mouth._

_Firstly, he plants sloppy kisses over my forehead, everywhere. I shudder, my body jerking randomly, but his legs wrap around me, keeping me down. Boomer picks up his belt, using it a little like a lasso, despite his rope._

_He ties my arms to their sides with his belt, the rope lying next to him in a puddle-mimicking mess._

_"They're watching, so we have to give them a good show, alright?" He whispers, grinning at the silver cameras attached to each tree._

_How didn't I notice?_

_His hands move down, until they're limply hanging on my skirt. He yanks it off, laughing at my lace pants. I shut my eyes, I don't want to look. I can feel my pants limply hung on my legs, flicking my eyes open for a split second to see Boomer's head resting on my stomach._

_He undoes the hooks of my bra, pulling it off. "S-Stop." I hiss, but he's unable to stop, his hands fiddling and fondling. It feels wrong, like a violation of my human rights. He kisses me again, still fiddling with me. I pull away, but he roughly pushes my arms into the floor._

Blossom's POV

_We wake up, sat in an empty room with cameras. I look closely at the screens, seeing Bubbles lying on the floor, Boomer wrapped around her. "What in the actual name of-" Buttercup calls out, Butch clamping a hand over her mouth._

_"This is all your fault, if you'd never dared her to enter the forest alone…"_

_How did he know? I swivel slightly, turning to look at Butch._

_"Ah, Blossom, you're awake." He grins, tossing me some popcorn. "Your sister is in good hands, as you can see. Mind Boomer, it's his…" He chuckles._

_My eyes lock onto the screen, but I still don't speak. I can see Boomer taking her breast in a hand, massaging it._

_Oh._

_Finally, he slides down, and all I can see is him ripping off his trousers, his pants, moving towards Bubbles._

_"Enough, this is enough!" I scream, clawing the air, as Brick floats towards me, the same arrogant smirk I wore on his face. He pulls out a roll of duct tape, holding a glove in the other hand, leading me to flip out of my chair, gripping him by his wrist and twisting it._

_"Nuh-Uh." He says, laughing, as he grabs me by the hair, flipping me into the wall. I choke on blood, fluids, anything. "St-St-Stop!" I wail, but he doesn't look bothered. Brick carefully places the gloves he was carrying, stuffing them into my mouth. They're quite an effective gag._

_He pushes me onto the chair, sitting on my lap, tying me to the chair with his belt. Finally, he rolls out uncoils a long roll of duct tape, placing it over my gag and gloves. He ties them carefully as they join at the back._

_"There we go." He says, grinning. I could see the red in his eyes, he was…stimulated._

_I cock my head to the right slightly, Brick shakes his head. "Nope, Red. It's just me and you, Buttercup is watching it all unfold in a different room." He says, settling into a chair next to me. I can see him fingering his trousers through the video._

_I hope he just leaves me alone._

Bubbles' POV

_He's still poking and prodding at me. I could feel it… downstairs._

_His hands rub against my face, his blonde hair proving to be irresistible until he flips it out of his eyes, revealing a red and black tint to them._

_"Why?" I ask, glancing at him, my eyes wet with tears._

_"Aww, Bubbles. You were always the cry-baby of the gang, weren't you?"_

_"I am NOT a cry-baby!" I squeal, suddenly breaking out of the belt. He gasps, quickly throwing me back into the ground._

_The impact is so much; I feel my teeth rattling and hear the thud as I slam back into the ground. A new Bubbles had been awoken inside me; Boomer would be the first to witness it._

_"Don't EVER call me a cry-baby again!" I scream, throwing a punch to his nose. Blood streams out of his nose, as he staggers back, clutching it, eyes widened in horror._

_I reach out, slapping him across the face, grabbing a lock of hair. Taking his hair, I tug it, spinning him in a circle by the hair, tossing him in an overarm throw into the tree. He slams into the tree, blood still pouring out of his nose, and his breathing slowing._

_"Bubbles." He mumbles quietly._

_I move towards him, still foaming at the mouth at the sight of him._

_"HIM did it, okay? He said we were too weak, that he was going to kick us up a notch then, he made the plan and got us to capture you."_

_"…Are you serious?" I cry out._

_"Did I just beat you up for no reason…?"_

_Boomer wheezes again._

_"I should've known."_

_Boomer nods, spreading his body out against the tree._

_"Bubbles… I meant no harm, and nor did my brothers. The effect of the potion will be gone very soon, and you will escape."_

_"Just… don't you forget about me." He winks, touching my face, recoiling in pain._

_"It hurts." He whispers, crying. "I'm going to die soon, so I must say…"_

_"Bless you, Bubbles Utonium. May the spirit of joy be with you forever." He shares one last kiss with me, kissing my nose, before he slumps against the tree and his breathing stops._

I blink, realising where I am.

I was sat in a chair, my sisters were gone and I felt alone, only to realise, the chair was not a chair, but the edge of a cliff…

…With Boomer.

"I'm telling you Bubbles, just because I died, it doesn't mean you have to." He says.

I ignore him, turning my head away.

"It's not fair that you die and I live. It's only fair that I die too." I tell him, pouting.

"Bless you, Bubbles Utonium. May the spirit of joy be with you forever."

Should I really die?

I think, but I consider carefully. It's all Buttercup's fault – I know she would never forgive herself. I take a quick glance at Boomer, who's playing with a fly. A small smile flicks onto my face. I had made my decision.

I leap off the cliff, tumbling as I watch the world spin with me. Boomer glances at me from the edge of the cliff, his mouth in an 'O' of surprise.

The distance is still far to go, until something stops. I can see Brick and Blossom above me, Blossom giving me slack, Brick preparing to fly down.

"You can't give up. That's not the point of life. Life is for you to learn – ending it early… it means everything to anyone. You'll always be a valuable person, Bubbles…even if Boomer isn't with you; we are, but one day… not today, of course, you'll be reunited. Spend your time here happy, as it is limited." Blossom says, gabbling, as she can see my time could easily be running out.

Boomer is back, floating with them.

"If it makes you feel any better, you could go plant flowers at my grave." He pauses.

"But… I don't want you to die. I don't love you or anything, but I can't wish death on anyone."

I take a deep breath. "Blossom…"

Her eyelashes are spiky, the water on them glistening with tears.

"Y-Yes?" She asks, her voice shaky.

As Brick is dragging me back up to the edge of the cliff, I open my mouth, waiting for us to move back to her level.

"I love you."

She smiles, wrapping me into a hug. "I love you too, Bubbles." We look each other in the eye for a few minutes, before bursting into tears.

"Alright, alright, ladies. Break it up, back to your corners. I don't know about you, but I want to go home." He says, laughing slightly.

We nod.

Just as Brick is about to take off, an arm reaches out from the rock, grabbing his leg, pulling him into the (apparently) never-ending cliff. We watch him fall, our jaws dropped. He continues falling as we still look, surprised. A hand reaches out of the cliff, climbing back up.

Our jaws drop open even further as they come out.

"He'll be staying with me for a while." They tell us, shrugging.

With a graceful leap, they tumble back-first into the cliff, the gap suddenly juddering and shuddering, sliding back together.

"What in the name of-" Blossom blurts, cutting herself off quickly.

"Are we going to tell Buttercup?"

"Well… yes."

"Let's go." I say, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"Wait up!" Blossom giggles, flying back towards me.

Together, we fly in harmony, talking and chatting about random things. I've never been happier.

But I can say Buttercup's been happier!

You know what keeps me happy?

'Bless you, Bubbles Utonium. May the spirit of joy be with you forever.'

The spirit of joy is truly with me. I can feel it burning through my aura, I don't need Cody anymore, or my sisters (not true, I'll always need my sisters,) but I think Boomer was what made me happiest.

You know; if my final memory of him wasn't him raping me…

But… I forgave Buttercup, and I know it wasn't his fault. I have to forgive, and forget.

_Forgive Buttercup? Check._

_Forget? Never._

~Fin~

**A/N Should I continue the story, or could that be the ending?**

**P.S No Cody/Bubbles pairings, I really hate them, just so we're clear.**

**Also, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**


End file.
